


Artwork for sperrywink

by winterlover



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterlover/pseuds/winterlover
Summary: Artwork created for Bandom Holidays 2018.





	Artwork for sperrywink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sperrywink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/gifts).



Dear Sperrywink, in your info it said that you like AUs and romance movie remakes. So I decided to make art for imaginary romance movies featuring your favourite pairings.  
Of course, as bandom people are, they can't do pure romance, their stories also feature action, horror or crack.

I hope you like what I created, I had lots of fun and did some extra posters not featuring any pairings, sorry - not sorry.

 

[(click for original size)](https://i.ibb.co/nQH532Y/Fall-Out-Boy-mission-impossible-fallout.png)

 

[(click for original size)](https://i.ibb.co/tMKzL0f/Folie-deux-Mug-Shots.png)

 

[(click for original size)](https://i.ibb.co/grPGGVm/The-Black-Parade-forever-my-girl.png)

 

[(click for original size)](https://i.ibb.co/XDNd22H/MCR-true-romance.png)

 

[(click for original size)](https://i.ibb.co/pzKvKhs/Mikey-Amelie.png)

 

[(click for original size)](https://i.ibb.co/5rR04Gm/Sweet-Revenge-Infinity-On-High.png)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the posters are based on real movie-posters, some aren't.


End file.
